Aryl Thorkir
'''Aryl "Thorn" Thorkir '''is character of the player l THORN l. Biography Pre-birth To fully explain how Aryl came to be, I should first start from the beginning, to his parents. Thorkir, Aryls Father, was a famous warrior in the Fremennik village of Rellekka where he was famed for his strength and honor in the field of battle. He had been sent by the village Chieftain to aid the lands to the south with their Zamorakian threat near the city of Ardougne. Upon arrival, he was assigned to secure the area around the Zamorakian battle field, ordered to guard the enterance of the Arandar mountain pass. A war having just ending in the area around the Elven city of Prifddinas, the Elves were on high alert for anything coming from the outside. So Arwen, an Elven archer, was posted on the Arandar mountain pass, ordered to kill anyone that were to discover the pass and seek entry. Thorkir went to investigate the pass, scoping out the surrounding area to better understand what it was he was guarding, where he stumbled upon the large gate that consists of the Arandar pass. As he went to investigate the front of the pass, a finely crafted arrow suddenly thud into the ground near his boot. Thorkir grew on high alert, raising his shield as he looked all around him for the source of the projectile. It didn't take long for him to spot the green-clad Elf positioned up on the cliff side, bow in hand as Arwen sprung another arrow loose at him. Reacting on impulse, Thorkir rose his shield as the arrow pounded heavily into the thick iron surface of the shield. Being at the most disadvantage, Thorkir sprung a throwing axe from his belt and quickly chunked it at Arwen in an attempt to force her down from her archers' perch. The throwing axe narrowly missed Arwen as she quickly jumped herself out of the danger zone, but the morning dew, only being a few hours old, made the rock slick where she landed. Arwen slipped on the surface and plummeted to the ground in front of the pass, right in front of her attacker, breaking her leg from the sheer impact of the fall. There she lay, in front of the towering Thorkir, clad in his iron armour and now wielding his war-axe in his right hand, she saw the ending of her life drawing near as the Fremennik rose his axe. Arwen closed her eyes as she counted her last moments before the axe came down, but it didn't. She opened up her eye to see the hulk of a human man just standing there, frozen in a normal stand, quietly regarding the injured woman that lay there before him. Thorkir watched the woman for a brief expanse of time before speaking finally, declaring his intentions. "Aye, I don't have a need to kill ye, Lass." Thorkir says in his rough Fremennik accent as he watches Arwens' shocked expression at him not ending her life with a single swing of his massive axe. Thorkir helped Arwen instead by bandaging and casting her leg, using a nearby straight-branch as a splint. Arwen soon thanks him afterward and declares her owing him her life. Thorkir takes the offer with the request for Arwen to help him guard the area from any Zamorakian threats that may be present. So Elf and Human band together and patrol the patch of forest that lay between the Arandar pass the Tree Gnome Stronghold. After some time, through many nights together near a fire with nothing but each other for company, their simple conversations soon become all night discussions. They talk of their travels and glories in battle, and soon their bond becomes more than just an alliance, it becomes that of love. In a months time, Arwen soon discovers that she's pregnant. Thorkir is pleased and praises the gods above, but then he looks to Arwen to find that she is not as happy. Upon asking what's wrong, he quickly finds out that Arwen would be forced to leave her home in Lletya and will never be allowed to return again. Thorkir doesn't even hesitate to offer Arwen housing in his home village of Rellekka. Arwen takes him up on the offer with a smile as they then grow happy at the thought of having a child together. Another nine months go by rather smoothly, attacks at the minimal with Ardougne handling most of the fighting, and the area to the north rather isolated for the most part. The two easily remain safe from threats as the baby grows. Arwen and Thorkir decide on several name ideas, but upon the birth of a baby boy, they agree that a baby of mixed origin should have a mixed name. Arwen settled on the name Aryl, meaning "Hunter of Animals" in Elven, where-as Thorkir immediately declares his name to be Aryl's surname. Thusly making the newborn child, Aryl Thorkir. Not long after the child's birth, Thorkir gets orders that he can return home, where he immediately takes Arwen back with him on the trip back to Rellekka. During the trip, they make camp just north of Seers' Village, where Thorkir goes in search of firewood for the night coming while Arwen gets herself and Aryl comfortable. After putting Aryl down to bed, she is waiting in the camp for Thorkir, when a small group of bandits passing through spot the camp. Arwen is soon attacked by the four men, where she gives up a good fight until she is slain viciously by one of the mens' blades, where she is left there to bleed out. Thorkir, having heard the screams of terror in the woods, immediately sprints off toward the camp to find the four men huddled over Arwens' body, their actions unknown to Thorkir from such a distance. He immediately charges the camp and takes one man by surprise, driving his shield forth and dropping him with a quick hack to the neck, where he then proceeds to slay the other three just as viciously if not more so than they had slain his precious Arwen. Upon the dust settling, Thorkir is grief stricken at the sight of his Arwen, face down in the dirt. During his mourning, he looks over to see Aryl crying, having been woken up by all the noise. He quickly clears his face of his sadness and takes Aryl back to Rellekka, where he dedicates his life to raising his son for the honor of Arwens' life. Early life Born Septober 13th, 1993 Fourth Age, Aryl was raised in Rellekka by his father Thorkir. As he grew up, Aryl was taught the important aspects of Wilderness survival and hunting, where he quickly caught on and resorted to those as a past time. Aryl, being a half-breed, was a lot different than most of the Fremenniks, but Thorkir protected Aryls' true identity from the rest of the village. Soon enough, Aryl became a young-man, and was soon to partake in his Trials to become a full fledged man. While Aryl was nearing the end of his Trials, he got news that his father had died in a troll attack, meaning that he wasn't there to keep Aryl protected from the village. Upon finishing his Trials, Aryl was immediately banished from Rellekka by the Chieftain. Being cast out, Aryl sought to understand more of his parents, mainly his mother. He travels to the Elven lands and makes his way into the city of Lletya, where he quickly learns of his mothers past. He is then given his mother's only family heirloom. It was a steel sword that was smithed to a blue shine, Elven vines inscribed on the blade, a small phrase in elven being etched on the blade, the phrase translating to "Strength and Honor" along the surface of the blade. While he stays there, Aryl learns the ways of the Elves, their language, and a majority of the other aspects that the culture has to offer. Aryl is there for nearly ten years before he decides to venture out into the human lands to explore. He travels around the Kandarin Nation for roughly until the Mad King of Kandarin took the throne. Aryl left the Kandarin and made his way north, taking a ship from Rellekka to the Moonclan Island. There he sought to learn from the moonclan about the intricacies of Lunar Magicks. After many months they finally agreed to teach him basic magic. Aryl remained there for a year, learning the basics of what they had to offer before leaving and traveling eastward, where he passed through Asgarnia and witnessed the destruction of the Imcando Dwarves. He traveled around the land and learned of the region and it's history for some time, learning the area rather well before finally making his way to Misthalin around the year 78. Once Aryl made his way to Misthalin, he soon enlisted in the military, using the skills that he had learned from hunting and defending himself in his travels to rise among the ranks of the Varrock Legion. Soon, word got around of Aryl's race and he was soon forced to sign a enlistment contract, since most legionnaire served for life, Aryl was put on a 30 year contract of service. He served 3 enlistments of active duty at the total of 90 years. During this time, Aryl had been in many wars and had gained a lot of combat and military experience, earning himself the nickname "Thorn" in a small battle in defense of the Salv, having killed a Vyre using nothing more than a broken Mages' staff. Aryl then retired from the Varrock Legion and traveled back to Asgarnia to seek more adventures... Weapons and Fighting style Weapons: (Carried on him at most times) Leaf-bladed Blue-Steel Sword Black-Steel Defender Achey Hunting Bow Steel-bladed Hunting knife Mithril Throwing knives (10) Steel-tipped Oak arrows (35 in a Quiver) (Carried in the military) Adamant War-Scythe Mithril Hasta Mithril-Bladed Short-sword Achey Hunting Bow Steel-tipped Oak arrows (35 in a Quiver) Fighting Style: Aryl uses a Vanguardian-style form of combat, Mixing both Ranged and Melee combat in an adaptive form of both Offense and Defensive combat. Combos: Sword-Defender Bow-Arrow Sword-Thrown Defender-Thrown Hunting knife-Thrown Hunting knife-Defender Non-Combat Skills Hunting Reading Avid Tea Drinking Loving of women Practicing Lunar Magicks Teaching IC History Aryl then joined the Kinshra, or black knights, who were being led by Lord Defius, where he worked his way up the ranks, being a key part of many battles against the white knights until the realm gains a new enemy. Gielinor banded together for the common enemy that was known as Lord Darkeet. Aryl had grown to the rank of Captain by the time the final battle took place. The battle was an ultimate success, the realm banning the threat once and for all from the lands to never return again. Not long after the Darkeet Wars, the Kinshra disbanded and Aryl moved on to join the white knights to serve as a knight for Lord Toner II. It wasn't until Lord Toner lost the throne and the White Knights were dismissed did Aryl then pursue a career in hunting, where he traveled with the hunting seasons across the land for the better part of a year. He then got in contact with his good friend and werewolf, Orik Valdon, who was creating a wolf pack of his own, requesting Aryl to be a guardian for them. Eventually, Max Valdon, Oriks' brother, decided to put out a bounty for Aryls' at an extreme amount of money. While on a hunting trip north of Rellekka, Aryl was a attacked by numerous assassins and bounty hunters, where he quickly made work of them in an attempt to keep himself alive. Upon returning to Asgarnia, he was arrested by the Falador Guard, where he was put in Port Sarim Maximum Security Prison for eight long months, serving numerous murder charges. He was then discovered by his long time friend Joni Alfonse, who worked out a plan to break him out of prison. Upon returning to Falador after the heat had settled, Aryl was not only poor, but hungry. As he walked into the castle he was stopped by a white knight, whom Aryl asked who the king was. Aryl was informed that the king was Dion Magnan, the lord of Entrana. He decided to join The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church for the sake of earning enough money to feed himself and begin stocking on hunting supplies once more. Once Aryl begin to establish himself again, he was confronted by Arx Ethurion with a proposal to open a Combat Academy in the desert. Upon Aryl accepting, the Gielinor Academy was formed under the direction of Arx Ethurion, Beatrix Ethurion, Cralix, and himself. The Academy was positioned just east of Al Kharid, where things seemed to be going well, for the moment. It didn't take long for relations between the Academy and the current land owners, the Kharidian, to escalate out of control until the Academy is soon seiged and forced from its land. The Academy is then assisted by one of their allies, Queen Ellen of the Kandarin Nation, who allows them to rebuild their academy within the nations land. The Academy survives another few months before eventually disbanding, due to the fact that the majority of the teachers had left. With that venture behind him, Aryl decided to use the money he had gained from the earnings of the Academy and buy the Foresters' Arms in Seers' Village and operate the establishment for another 3 months until he then sells it and moves back to Asgarnia to pursue other ventures. In the time after, He decides to join the Military again and becomes a White Knight General for the recent king, before he loses the throne in a violent siege. Seeking something further and wanting to teach others what he has learned, Aryl pulls a flier from the wall of the Rising Sun depicting an advertisement for the Academy of Heroes. Having nothing better to do, He makes a trip there and enrolls as a teacher, Under the Grandmaster-ship of Eshebi Kash. Eventually Aryl becomes trusted with the position of Champion, but not long afterward, Eshebi leaves and turns the ownership of the Academy to Aryl. Aryl lead the Academy with the help of Elrond Clarisias and Katrina Avery. Eventually stress and turmoil caused Aryl to resign his position where he decided to leave the desert and travel to the Kandarin nation. There he bought a place near the Baxtorian Falls and offered his services as an Archer to the military. Battle of Thorvald Aryl was a participant in the "Battle of Thorvald", weilding the standardized Adamant Scythe of the Kandarin Marines, He fought for the liberation of the east side, killing many undead in Thorvalds' army. This along with the galant efforts of his fellow comrades lead to the Victory for the Kandarins for the east side of Ardougne. Category:Characters Category:Half-breed Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Fremennik Category:Male